Sickness
by Sexy pet777
Summary: Raja, Sunil and Pepper's son, has come down with a terrible and deadly sickness that may even kill him. Luckily, Russell and Minka have agreed to find the one thing that will make our little mongoose better... A rare priceless magical gem.


The story has arrived! At last! =)

* * *

Russell noticed the small white mongoose, coughing and coughing. He always looked white... but this time he looked... like a pale gray. Raja limped away, holding his stomach, like he was going to throw up. He lied down on a pillow on his belly.

Russell sighed. Raja had been feeling sick for weeks now. He wouldn't eat or sleep and do anything. Russell was worried that Raja might be coming down with what Scales got before he... Russell sighed. He didn't even want to mention Scales.

Scales wasPenny Ling and Vinnie's son. Was. Scales was not very healthy when he was born. He was always sick and he wouldn't eat or drink or sleep. He would just lie on the floor and weeze and cough. Penny and Vinnie had tried their very best to make the newborn feel better... but nothing worked. 2 Days later, Scales had died. He was so young... so innocent... he didn't deserve to die.

''Russell, are you ok?'' A voice asked. Russell looked to see Minka, with a sad expression on her face. ''Yes, I'm just worried about Raja.'' Minka nodded. ''I know.'' She said. ''He's been so sick for weeks. Do you think he may...'' ''No!'' An indian voice snapped. Russell and Minka looked to see Sunil. He seemed angry, scared, and sad at the same time. ''My Raja does not have what Scales had, Raja won't die! And i'll make sure of it!'' Sunil ran over to Raja and petted his small head.

Minka sighed. ''But, Sunil? What if... what if he does? What if he...'' Sunil gave her a scary glare. It was the same kind he had when he had been beaten to death by Jacob. ''Listen here.'' He growled deep and low. ''I won't let my son die. I love Raja, him and my family are my pride and joy, and I won't let that go. I won't let him die.'' Pepper sat next to him, tears in her eyes. She looked up at Sunil. ''What if he does?'' ''HE WON'T!'' Sunils shouted at everyone with anger.

Nobody was that suprised he would lose his temper. The blue mongoose had stopped being shy many years ago. Pepper didn't flinch on Sunil's sudden outburst. She craddled Raja in her arms. ''My Raja.'' She said gently and softly. ''My sweet Raja. We will always be here to protect you. We love very much.'' Raja looked up at her weakly. ''Mommy...'' he said, weezing. ''Why am I so sick?''

Sunil shivered. ''Please...'' he said quietly. ''Please don't ask us that again... we don't want to remember a certain pet.'' Penny began to cry. Vinnie comforted her. Carrie stood next to Zoe, who was petting her head gently. ''Is he going to be ok?'' Carrie asked, worriedly. ''Yes...'' Zoe fibbed quietly. ''He'll be fine.'' Russell ran out of the room. He couldn't take it anymore. Raja was going to die and everyone knew it.

Russell stood out of the pet shop. He sat down crying. The memories of Scales haunted him.

FLASH BACK

Penny looked down at the pale, panda/gecko. She gently petted his head. He was finally sleeping. Finally. ''Wake up feeling better my sweet heart.'' She said gently. She walked off. Russell smiled and set near Scales. He looked so cute sleeping and... wait... his stomach... he wasn't breathing!

Russell blinked. He gently nudged Scales. ''Hey, buddy.'' He whispered. ''Wake up. Beddy times over.'' Scales didn't move at all. ''S-Scales...'' Russell said, a little scared now. ''Wake up little guy. This is no time for games.'' Scales did nothing. Russell began to freak out.

''Scales! Wake up! Wake up!'' ''Russell, what's going on? What's wrong?'' Minka asked. ''SCALES WON'T WAKE UP!'' Russell screamed. Minka gasped. ''Vinnie! Penny! It's Scales! Come quickly!'' The terrios ran in the room. ''What's wrong?'' Vinnie asked. ''Scales isn't breathing!'' Minka sobbed. Vinnie quickly went to his son's side. ''Scales! Please wake up! please!''

End of flashback

Russell shivered. ''Is he feeling any better?'' A voice asked. Russell looked up to see Shahrukh, and his wife Sugar Sprinkles. Russell sighed. ''No.'' Shahrukh sighed sadly. ''Poor child.'' he said quietly. Sugar began to cry. ''It's not right.'' she sobbed. ''Raja is so sweet and funny... he doesn't deserve this!'' Shahrukh comfotred her. ''Everything will be fine.'' Russell looked at them. ''Let's just hope so.'' He said.

* * *

I'm lazy, but there is going to be Russinka in there, I promise. see ya in the next chapter!


End file.
